


Together no matter what

by Eydol



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: "I'd imagine that all of us going overseas would be difficult, so since it can't be helped I don't mind lending Nii-san to him, just this once."
Iori didn't have to say it twice for Nagi to take advantage of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry for the mistakes you'll find while reading. I did my best to correct it but I know I'm still not so good in english.  
> Also, it was an OS for Nagi's birthday. I'm really late to post it.
> 
> NagiMitsu's fluff because I love NagiMitsu's fluff. They're probably out of characters, though...
> 
> I hope you'll like it~

_"I'd imagine that all of us going overseas would be difficult, so since it can't be helped I don't mind lending Nii-san to him, just this once."_

            If Iori had known, he wouldn’t have said this sentence to the manager. But again, he hadn’t expected her to repeat it to Nagi! And now, his brother was on his way for Northmare, a travel paid by the sixth member of IDOLiSH7. Were they serious, both of them!? That Nagi had to leave Japan for being in his country for his birthday was still a good reason, but his brother!? How could he leave when they had a lot of works?

            Iori groaned. When they would be both back, he would scold them. It was a promise!

* * *

 

            Northmare’s airport was really large and crowded, and Mitsuki was lost. He looked around him, dragging his luggage with him, but no matter how many times he watched the signs, he couldn’t understand Northmare’s language. _Geez, I should have bought a tourist book… And why is everything so big here!?_ He felt so small between all those gigantic peoples! Finally, being small in Japan wasn’t a bad thing. _I should have asked Nagi to come here._ He was in trouble, now. Where should he go? He wanted to ask some people, but his English wasn’t really correct.

“Can I help you?”

            Mitsuki startled and raised his head. A tall woman, a blonde one, was standing in front him, smiling softly. She was wearing a blue suit, like the hostesses, and a badge on her jacket told him her name was Kelly. Probably a staff member.

“I… Sorry?” He said, confused, with his bad accent.

“Can I help you?” She repeated but seeing he didn’t understand, she changed. “Are you Chinese?”

            _Ah, Chinese, I understood it! Is she asking me my nationality or…?_ He should have listened more in English classes! Now he was annoyed.

“No, Japanese…?”

“Ah!” Her smile grew bigger. “Can I help you?” She asked in a good Japanese and Mitsuki blinked twice.

“Yes! I’m lost, I don’t know where the exit is.”

            A miracle. It was a miracle that this hostess – he guessed she was a hostess – in particular knew Japanese! She pointed out the big corridor and explained:

“Go all the way, then turn to the right. Go all the way once again and turn to the left. You’ll find the exit.”

“Thank you very much, Miss!”

“You’re welcome!”

            She bowed and left. Mitsuki followed her instructions and finally found the airport’s exit. _Thank goodness!_ But, now, he was outside, under the night sky, and he had a problem: what should he do? Nagi didn’t tell him a thing but ‘stay outside’ and, now he was waiting near his luggage, a little bit bored, after around ten hours of plane.

            He still couldn’t believe he had done something like that. When Nagi told him that Iori would agree to “lend him his Nii-san” for his birthday, Mitsuki had laughed. _“If I could, I would come”_ he had said and, with a really serious face, Nagi asked him to come. He had paid for the travel!

“ _Excuse-me_. Are you Izumi Mitsuki?”

            Mitsuki looked at the person in front of him. It was a tall man, with blond hair – was every people of this country blond? – and wearing sunglasses. And this accent… He knew this accent!

“Na—“

            The man stopped him and put a hand on his mouth. Mitsuki blinked.

“Don’t say my name in front of everyone, please.” Nagi whispered. Then, he smiled. “ _Let’s go_!”

            He took Mitsuki’s hand and forced him to follow until a black car that looked really expensive. Someone all in black came from the passenger seat – or rather the conductor seat – and took Mitsuki’s luggage after having opened the back door for them. Once Mitsuki was sat, Nagi followed him and the door got closed. The older Izumi didn’t have time to say a word that Nagi kissed him without any warning, surprising him.

“I knew you missed me, but not that much.” Mitsuki chuckled.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Nagi grinned before kissing him once again.

“W-Wait, someone can—“

“Here, it’s not a problem.”

“Huh?”

“Every love is accepted.”

“That’s… How do you say that? _Amazing_!”

            Nagi laughed and Mitsuki couldn’t help but smile. He loved Nagi’s laugh. It was a laugh of joy, a laugh that cheer you no matter what your current mood is. This laugh saved him more than once. Nagi was always there for him, especially in every difficult moment, and helped him as much as he could. If the sixth member of the group hadn’t existed, Mitsuki would have wished for him to be created.

            And now, it was his turn to help Nagi as much as he could. He knew his boyfriend didn’t want to go back in his country, but without a really good reason, he wouldn’t have been able to let him stay with them. So, the fact that he was the one coming instead was a good thing (and he still clearly was surprised by the president’s acceptance, frankly). He hoped that now Nagi would felt less alone for his birthday.

“I’m happy you’re here!” Nagi confessed as if he had read Mitsuki’s mind.

“I’m happy too.”

            Besides, did it mean that he would learn more about Nagi? After all, he was in his birth country, where Nagi’s family lived… Wait. Did it mean that he would meet Nagi’s family? Talking about Nagi’s family, they should be wealthy; only wealth people had a chauffeur, right?

“ _Your… Mister, where are we going_?” The chauffeur said.

“ _At_ _La Vie Est Belle_.”

“ _As you wish_.”

            Mitsuki tilted his head. He didn’t understand a thing at all but hearing Nagi talking in his mother language was quite… Interesting. It sounded like a harsh language – but Mitsuki found every European language harsh to be honest – but in Nagi’s mouth, it was soft and warm, and sure, if Nagi told him love words in his language, he would faint. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating.

“Teach me your language.” He said.

“ _OH_! Mitsuki, are you sure? My language isn’t as soft as yours.”

“It’s quite soft when you speak.”

“ _Amazing_. Mitsuki, was it a compliment?”

            Mitsuki pouted and Nagi chuckled before saying that he could teach him his language but the older Izumi would need to work a little bit every day, especially with the pronunciation. Mitsuki was ready for that; he was ready to do everything to stay by Nagi’s side and understand him. _Besides, if I learn his language, I’ll be able not to get lost._ Maybe.

            They stayed quiet during all the way, or rather, Nagi took him in an embrace, and they didn’t talk. They often did that, staying together without talking. It was never awkward. On the contrary, it felt natural for them staying without talking but enjoying the other’s presence.

            When the car finally stopped and the chauffeur opened the door, the two lovers left the vehicle and stood in front of a big building. Mitsuki couldn’t even read the name, but he was sure that it wasn’t Nagi’s language. It was too different for that… Maybe.

“Where are we?” He asked.

“At your hotel.” Nagi answered.

“My…hotel?”

“ _OH_ , I’m sorry Mitsuki. But staying at my home wouldn’t be a good idea.”

            Seeing the blonde’s sad face, Mitsuki said nothing more. He had this strange feeling that, maybe, their love wasn’t accepted. It was sad and difficult for Nagi, it seemed, and Mitsuki stopped himself not to remember him that this country accepted their love and they could be together outside, not like in Japan where they had to hide from everyone, even from their own teammates.

“It’s okay, I understand.”

            The true question he wanted to ask was if Nagi would share a room with him or if he would go back home every night, but he didn’t dare, and the blonde didn’t give him the time as he forced him to enter the building. He talked to the reception for him and, soon enough, Mitsuki got his key. Together, they went until his room – he was at the third stories, door 333, what an irony! – and, once alone, Mitsuki let himself fall on the bed.

“Mitsuki, it’s not really Japanese-like.”

            The young man pulled a face.

“I don’t care for now, I’m tired. I didn’t know that traveling to Europe would be so exhausting.”

“That’s because you’re not accustomed to it.”

“Because you are?” Mitsuki arched an eyebrow. “Well, you probably took the plane more than once between Northmare and Japan.”

“Not only.” Nagi smiled. “I went to USA, France, United Kingdom, Germany, Norway, Italy and China.”

            The number three of the group opened wide his eyes, surprised. He had known that Nagi could speak a lot of languages, but didn’t know that he had travelled a lot!

“Eeeeh!? But…But…”

“Yes?”

“Nagi, how could you travel a lot!?”

“ _OH_ , my family has a lot of money.”

            A lot of money, huh? So, Nagi had never lied about that fact?

“Eh, that’s wond…”

            He stopped, suddenly thinking about something important.

“Nagi… What is the price of this hotel?”

“Huh? Oh, don’t worry about that, Mitsuki. I pay it.”

“No way! I’ll do it!”

“You can’t. It’s too expensive.”

“But I’m here for your birthday!”

“Yes and for my birthday I want to spoil you.”

“What? It shouldn’t be like that!”

            _Geez, this Nagi is a fool! I should have asked before; I would have found another place to sleep!_ He sighed and rubbed his temples. Nagi stood in front of him with a worried expression and stated:

“Mitsuki, it’s late, I’ll let you take a rest. I’ll come back tomorrow.”

“You don’t sleep here?”

            Judging by Nagi’s sudden expression, he wasn’t. Mitsuki pouted. So, he was going to sleep alone in this big room whereas he had expected being able to sleep between his arms. It was a pity, really.

“I’m sorry. My family…”

“It’s okay.” Mitsuki reassured him with a big smile. It wasn’t okay at all but he wouldn’t be selfish when Nagi had paid everything. “It will be for another time… Or not.” He corrected when the blonde shook his head.

“I’m really sorry, Mitsuki.”

“It’s okay.” He repeated. “We’ll spend time together during the day.”

“Yes!” And a smile appeared on Nagi’s beautiful face. “I’ll show you around the capital. You’ll see, Northmare really is a beautiful country.”

            Mitsuki nodded. He didn’t doubt that fact. Nagi came from this country, after all, so it could only be beautiful.

“Don’t hesitate asking the staff for help if you need it. They will be happy to help you.”

            He nodded once again. Nagi kissed him a last time before bidding him a good night. Then, Mitsuki was alone in the big room, lying on the bed. He sighed and decided to take a shower before going to sleep – he had eaten on the plane so he wasn’t really hungry.

            This last thought made him realize something really important. He hurried up and sent a text to Nagi through the rabbit chat.

_“Nagiiiiiiiiiiiiii! How am I supposed to ask for help when I don’t know your language or English!?”_

* * *

 

            When Mitsuki woke up the next morning, at first he wondered where he was. He didn’t recognize the place, and it’s only when his phone vibrated, announcing a text from Nagi, that he remembered.

_“I’ll be there in five minutes.”_

            _Huh? In five minutes? But it’s early._ He looked at the hour written on his phone and screamed internally. _11am!? Crap!_ He stood up quickly, took some clothes and hurried up to the bathroom where he took a good shower. Once ready, he went back to his room where Nagi was already there, sat on the bed.

“Good morning!”

“ _OH_! Mitsuki, good morning! Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. I woke up ten minutes ago.”

“Did I wake you up?”

“No.” Mitsuki answered. “I’m glad you’re here.”

            Nagi smiled and the young man couldn’t help but blush. Really, he loved Nagi’s smile. No, wait, he loved Nagi. He was glad to know him and, more than that, he was really happy that they shared the same feelings. Nagi stood up and took Mitsuki in his arms; the older man put his head on Nagi’s heart and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a long moment, until Mitsuki’s stomach grumbled. The blond laughed and offered Mitsuki to have a meal before going in town. His senior nodded and they finally left the room hand in hand.

            On their way, they met a lot of people and Mitsuki felt incredibly embarrassed that they could see them like that; yet, the people of Northmare didn’t seem to care, it was a relief, even a little bit.

“By the way,” he started “why do you always wear sunglasses?”

“For me not to be recognized, of course.”

“Huh? Are you popular here? Oh! Maybe you’re a model?”

“… Something like that, yes.”

            Mitsuki frowned. Nagi’s voice had been strange, as if he wasn’t convinced by his own answer. He was about to ask him what was happening but they arrived in front of the black car where the chauffeur opened the door and they entered. They stayed quiet all the way – the reason being Nagi kissed him– and when the chauffeur finally opened the door once again, they were in front of a big restaurant.

“Nagi… Couldn’t we not in a less… well, you know, less big restaurant?”

“ _OH_ , I wanted but when I told the chauffeur I wanted to go to WcDlanod, he had told me it wasn’t a place for my rank.”

“A place for your rank…?” Mitsuki parroted. “Are idols popular here?”

            Nagi didn’t answer and entered the place. Strange. Did he do it in purpose just not to answer the question? Did Nagi want to avoid the subject for now? Fine, Mitsuki would wait, but would ask the question once again later. For now, he had to survive this restaurant, and he didn’t know how he would do, especially when he saw the prices on the menu.

“I can’t afford something like that, Nagi.”

“It’s okay, I’ll pay.”

“No! Stop paying for me.”

“ _Don’t worry._ I’ll do it for Kokona too.”

“I don’t know if I should be scared or not…”

            Nagi didn’t answer. Mitsuki pouted and asked him what the menu said because he didn’t learn his language in one night, unfortunately, and the blond answered happily, telling him the composition of the meals. It didn’t help him that much as he didn’t know most of the things. So he took the cheaper meal and once in front of him, he blinked. It was a strange mix of a lot of things he didn’t really know, but it smelt good even if it didn’t seem tasty. Yet, when he took a bit of it, he was surprised to like it.

“How is it?”

“It tastes good!”

“I’m glad you like it. I hope you’ll discover a lot of thing here.”

“Northmare is quite different of Japan, so it definitively means a lot of discovering.” Mitsuki answered with a big smile.

            And he couldn’t wait about that. Not only would he discover new things – and he hoped to discover new pastries – but also he would discover them together with Nagi. Frankly, what made him happy was spending times alone with Nagi, times he couldn’t really spend when they were in Japan, always surrounded by the other members of their group.

            They ate their meals, talking about things and others; Mitsuki tried to know more about his boyfriend and his life in Northmare, but Nagi was really careful about that, almost too much, and the young man knew. He knew that the blonde had a secret, probably a big one, but apparently, Nagi didn’t want to reveal himself. Why? Didn’t he trust Mitsuki? Or was he afraid that the Japanese man wouldn’t understand or be scared?

“Nagi, I…”

“Did you enjoy your meal?”

“Huh? Oh, yes. The dessert was pretty good too.”

“ _Wonderful_. Let’s go then!”

“Where?”

“There are lots of thing to see.”

            And, with that, he took Mitsuki’s hand and left the restaurant. On the moment, Mitsuki thought that they were going back on the car but on the contrary – and fortunately – they didn’t and walked in the streets, hand in hand.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

            Nagi’s voice woke him up from his thoughts.

“I’m glad too. If I hadn’t come, I would have regretted it.”

            People around them were walking, talking and laughing. They didn’t seem to care for the two of them, two men walking hand in hand and, little by little, Mitsuki felt at ease. He was really happy to being able to do it like a normal couple would do. Nagi was still wearing his sunglasses and, to be honest, on the moment, he didn’t mind it as he thought he should have bought some for himself. The sun was quite bright, not as much as in Japan, though.

            Together, they visited a museum, a park where they ate ice-creams, old monuments from before the two big wars. Every time, Mitsuki was amazed, but he knew that the most beautiful thing in Northmare wasn’t the museum, or the park, or even the old monuments. He glanced at Nagi and smiled.

“Where do you want to go, now?” Nagi asked.

“The castle!”

“The castle? _Why_!?”

            Nagi didn’t look happy about his will. Mitsuki wondered why.

“Because when I searched on the internet before leaving Japan, it was on the ‘must to see’ page. And from the picture, it looked really beautiful.” Mitsuki explained.

“I see… Well, let’s go.”

“Are you sure it’s okay? You don’t seem to be happy about that.”

“It’s okay. I just have to be more prudent.”

            Mitsuki tilted his head, uncertain. Why should Nagi be more prudent? It was strange, and it worried him more than anything.

“Are you a criminal?”

“ _What_?”

“I don’t know, you didn’t want to be seen so…”

“ _OH_ , Mitsuki. Even if I would like, I’m not one of those manga’ heroes.”

“Are you sure? Remember this drama we’ve played together? You were one of the villains.”

“Oh yes.” Nagi answered with a grin. “You liked my clothes at this time.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Mitsuki blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

            It wasn’t his fault if Nagi looked good in everything he wore!

“Okay, let’s go.” Nagi chuckled.

            So, they took the road to the castle. Once there, Mitsuki took a lot of pictures, while Nagi stayed silent, hidden in the shadow of a big tree. The young man looked at his boyfriend who didn’t seem at ease at all, as if he really disliked to be there. So, Mitsuki put his camera on his bag, took Nagi’s hand, and they walked away from the castle.

“Are you sure you took enough photos?”

“I don’t want to stay there if you can’t enjoy it with me.” Mitsuki answered. “I want to spend time with you besides me, not behind me.”

“ _OH_ … I’m sorry, Mitsuki.”

            Mitsuki shook his head.

“It’s okay. It’s only a castle. I rather prefer being with you than with a castle!”

            Nagi blinked a little bit before taking him in his arms and kissing him. It let Mitsuki surprised for a moment but he finally answered the kiss once he understood what was happening.

“I love you, Mitsuki!”

“I love you too. But if you could refrain kissing me in public, though…”

“But it’s alright here.”

“I know but…”

            Mitsuki sighed. He should take advantage of the fact that here it was accepted, but his japanese brain couldn’t stand it for now. Maybe with a bit of time, it would be easier. Or so he hoped. Nagi smiled and took his hand, and, like that, even though Mitsuki didn’t still feel at ease, they walked in the castle’s near wood and had a fun time.

 

* * *

 

 

            Mitsuki stirred up and looked around him, still a little bit asleep. It’s only when he noticed the hour that he sighed and remembered where he was. That day, he would be alone in the morning as Nagi had an important matter with his family. Mitsuki wondered what it could be for taking all the morning but fine, he had to find something to do. He had thought to go alone in the city, but he knew that he’d get lost. So, better was to stay in his room.

            He went to the bathroom and took a shower and, once ready, he sat on his bed. Then, his eyes locked on the screen in front of him. What if he turned on the TV? Sure, he wouldn’t understand a thing, but at least, silence would be broken. So, he turned on the TV and it looked like it was the news time. He watched it without paying attention, until that something happened. He frowned his eyebrows.

            Was he seeing correctly? Was it really Nagi, there, amongst older and younger peoples? He squinted and looked carefully. No doubt, it was him, there, beside a petite woman who looked a lot like him… Or maybe it was the contrary, maybe he was the one looking like her. She was Asian, so… Was it Nagi’s mother? Wait. Was it Nagi’s family? Why were they on the TV? And why was Nagi dressed like a… Mitsuki tilted his head. Like a prince, yes. That definitively what he looked like to him right now. But not only him; every people in front of the camera were well dressed. Nagi’s mother; it was his mother, right?; was dressed with a beautiful kimono that even Mitsuki had never seen on a woman back to Japan.

            He listened to them even though he couldn’t understand. Nagi stood still, his hands before him, the expression so serious that for a moment, the Japanese man wondered if it was really him. Yet, he couldn’t mistake these beautiful eyes of his, and this face, and this shape. _It’s really Nagi… But what does that mean?_ A strange idea came in mind but he tried to ignore it. It was nonsense. Right? It wasn’t possible that Nagi was…

            The screen suddeny changed and Nagi disappeared, letting Mitsuki alone with pictures of wars in country too far away from Japan. He turned off the TV and let himself fall on the bed. He couldn’t believe he had seen Nagi on the national TV. It had been unexpected but at least, he had been able to see the blond man in an official suit. He bit his lips. He really liked this suit and, right now, if Nagi asked him to put a dress and to become his Cinderella, Mitsuki would definitively say yes.

            A smirk appeared on Mitsuki’s lips. He should hint the idea to the blond.

 

 

            The park near the hostel he lived in was a little place, full of grass, trees, and flowers, and charming. What Mitsuki could hear was only the birds singing; a few people where here but, apparently, they rather stayed silent than talkative and, if he had to be frank, the young man was glad about that.

            He sat on a bench, near a flowers parterre, and then sent a text to Nagi. The blond had promised him to rejoin him in the park in the afternoon after he had done what he had with his family. Mitsuki was impatient. He had a question to ask, and he hoped that Nagi would answer it. And if he didn’t… Well, he wouldn’t force him, and wait and see.

            Mitsuki closed his eyes and let the sound of the birds and the wind caress reach him. He liked this kind of moment when he could be surrounded by the nature. It allowed him to think about things and others, or to forget his problems. Sometimes, he needed to be alone, something really difficult when you were an idol (and he still couldn’t believe he was one).

“Excuse me, young man?” A voice said in japanese.

            Wait. In Japanese? Mitsuki quickly opened his eyes and looked at the people near him. It was a petite woman, with brown hair tied in a bun. She wore a kimono and only by the sight of it, Mitsuki knew it was really expensive. But, more than that, the young man felt he had already seen her. Where…?

“Can I sit beside you?”

            Mitsuki blinked.

“Yes, of course.”

            He moved a little bit to let her pass and when the woman sat down beside him, he didn’t know what to do. But, fortunately for him, she started.

“It is rare for me to be able to talk in my native language. I hope I don’t bother you?”

“Of course not.” He answered quickly. “On the contrary, it’s the only language I can understand.”

            The woman laughed.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. I, too, had a lot of problem in the beginning.” She explained. “But I think Nagi plans to teach you Northmare’s language, though.”

            Nagi? Mitsuki blinked and then, he remembered where he had seen the woman.

“Ah! You’re Nagi’s mother?”

“Yes.” Once again, the woman laughed. “I came specially to see you.”

“W-Why?”

            Had he done something wrong?

“Because Nagi is always talking about you but doesn’t want bringing you home. I guess it’s better like that…” She sighed.

            She seemed upset.

“How did you know it was me?”

“Let’s say I was the one who set up the rendezvous~”

            Mitsuki’s eyes opened wide. What!?

“Does that mean Nagi doesn’t know that I’m waiting for him here?”

“Of course he knows. I just made sure he would come later~”

            She smiled and Mitsuki couldn’t help but think that her smile was beautiful. It was bright like the sun, brighter than Nagi’s. She really was Nagi’s mother, huh? How could she be… bright? Beside her, Mitsuki felt like a little flower unable to blossom.

“How is Nagi back in Japan? Does he smile? Does he live fully?”

“Yes.” Mitsuki answered confused, not expecting the questions. “He’s always smiling, and really loves being an idol.”

“An idol… So, he decided to do it, after all.” Mitsuki nodded. “I’m glad he has found something he likes… And someone.” She winked and the young man blushed.

            He couldn’t believe he had this conversation with Nagi’s mother! His… mother-in-law? _Nah, we’re not married._ What if they were, though? Did she really accept their relationship? She was Japanese, after all, it was possible that she didn’t accept it at all. But she would have told him, right? She wouldn’t have bothered to meet him, would she?

“I’m glad he had another life.” She continued. “And that he had friends, and a boyfriend.” She chuckled. “He needed that. He had always been alone, so knowing he isn’t when he’s in Japan is comforting.”

“Always alone…?” Mitsuki parroted.

“Let’s say that we can’t really move like we wish.” She answered. “He didn’t tell you, right?”

“About what?”

“It’s better if he’s the one who explains it.”

            The woman smiled. Mitsuki wanted to ask her what the matter was but didn’t dare. He had the feeling it would be misplaced. Anyway, it looked like he would have to wait Nagi to explain it.

“Mitsuki-kun?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you to be there for Nagi.”

“No. I love Nagi. I’ll do anything for him.”

            Did he just confess to Nagi’s mother? _Uh-oh. Sometimes, I should just take care of what I say…_ It didn’t seem to bother the woman as she only smiled.

“I count on you, then.” He nodded. “Ah, it looks like your charming prince is coming.”

            Mitsuki turned towards the entrance of the park where Nagi was coming from. The woman stood up, soon followed by Mitsuki. The blond stopped when he noticed they were together and his scared expression almost made Mitsuki laugh.

“Mother…? Why are you here?”

“I have a wonderful chat with your boyfriend.”

“What?”

“And it is time for me to go back home. Mitsuki, it was a pleasure to meet you.”

“I feel the same.” He bowed.

            And after a little tap on her son’s shoulder, she left the park. Mitsuki and Nagi watched her leaving and once they weren’t able to see her, the blond said:

“What did you talk about?”

            Mitsuki smirked.

“Who knows?”

“OH, Mitsuki, please.”

“No, no. It’s a secret between your mother and me.”

“Fine, I’ll just ask her.”

“Do it~”

            Nagi pouted and Mitsuki laughed. He walked a little bit, getting away from the blond and turned towards.

“Hey, Nagi.”

            The blond looked at him, a little bit puzzled.

“I love you.”

            Nagi’s bright smile appeared on his lips and Mitsuki knew once again he was deeply in love with him, and that he didn’t lie when he said he would do anything for Nagi. Even if it meant going to the other side of the world, even if it meant learning a new language, he would stay by Nagi’s sides no matter what, and he knew that Nagi felt the same way.

 

 

 

 


End file.
